


Love After Pain

by RandiParker



Category: historical story - Fandom, period piece - Fandom, royalty - Fandom, slowburn - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandiParker/pseuds/RandiParker
Summary: What happens when a King who likes to sleep around, marries a Duchess who does not want to be made a fool of. The whole of England watches as the navigate a marriage with two strong minded participants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you need to visualize the main characters in the story, I choose to base the appearance's slightly off of Richard Madden in Game of Thrones and Hayley Atwell in The Pillars of the Earth.

"The Engagment"

Kind Edward IV's POV:

“You need a wife, this country needs a Queen” his mother bellowed. “I have time mother, the country will not fall into the water if I choose not to marry right away.” Edward said as he kissed his mothers cheek and walked out of his dressing room. “You need heirs, your countrymen will not feel safe if you do not have a legitimate child to take your place should something happen to you-” the Queen mother was cut off. “There have not been any wars or rebellions since I was a child, the country is prospering, and nothing is going to happen to me mother, I am healthy, young and determined to have a long reign.” Edward's sky blue eyes smiled at his mother. The tall and well shaped new King of England adjusted the crown on his rich brown head of hair and walked forward into one of the great halls in the Tower of London. Soon greeted by his closest confidant and the Earl of Essex, Charles Worsley, a smile grew on Edward's face. “Ah, my Lord please do save me from my mother hassling me about finding a bride, tell her the country has nothing to worry about should I not be married soon.” he said positioning himself between his mother and the Earl. “Now your Grace, you know I agree with your mother. Finding a bride should be atop of your list. In fact, I had my private secretary make a list of potential brides.” The Earl soon rummaged through the stack of papers in his hand. 

“I have been king but six months, I would like to enjoy it by myself for a bit before I have to have a wedding, the queen coronation and the rumors on whether or not I can produce a male heir start to run rampant throughout the kingdom.” he kissed his mother's forehead nodded to Lord Worsley. “Now men, who is ready for our hunt.” he exclaimed clapping his hands together as a large group of men followed him out the door. “Lord Worsley, could it be possible for you and myself to discuss my future daughter by law.” Elizabeth looked up at Essex. “I do believe we can, I have also taken the liberty of having portraits painted of the women, should he like to have an idea of what his bride will look like.” Essex held out his elbow. The queen mother took it, “Smart thinking my lord”. As they walked off to Essex's office to find the future Queen Consort of England. 

 

Matilda Cornwell of Suffolk's POV: (One year prior)

“Duchess Matilda, I can not annul the marriage of two people who willing entered it without just reason, do you have a just reason my lady?” Archbishop Canterbury asked young Matilda Cornwell, Duchess of Suffolk, the only surviving child of the Henry Cornwell, Duke of Suffolk and his wife the Lady Matilda. “Yes, your grace. The Earl of Surrey and myself have not yet consummated our marriage of twelve years, that, according to my bishop, your grace, is enough grounds to grant an annulment.” the pale, dark-haired beauty ever so softly spoke. “Do you deny these claims Duke?” the archbishop looked over the the rather ghastly looking earl. “I do not deny these claims your grace, I do not find pleasure is the thought of laying with my wife. And I have gotten all the pleasure I can get from her. I will not object to an annulment of our marriage, your grace.” the Duke bellowed to the surprise of everyone in the room. “Since neither party has any objections, I hear by claim the the marriage of Matilda Cornwell, Duchess of Suffolk, and Richard Thomas, Earl of Surrey never existed.” the archbishop surmounted as all parties stood up and took leave of the gathering. 

 

King Edward IV's POV:

“You and Worsley are up to something Mother, I know it. Now please tell what it is?” the king question his mother. “You know what it is son, we have narrowed down his list of potential brides-” the queen mother was soon interrupted. “I have told you both, time and time again to drop this matter. I will marry when I want to.” Edward exclaimed. “For your old mother's sake, would you just look at the portraits of the ones we believe to be a good match.” Elizabeth grabbed her sons arm and walked him over to the row of sheet covered canvases. “If it pleases you Mother.” Edward smiled. Earl Worsley began with Mary, the middle daughter of the Duke of Norfolk. “I have met her on several occasions, she may be beautiful, she is quite the annoyance.” Edward remarked. Anne the eldest daughter of the Duke of Northumberland. “She's a nice girl, but her family can not be trusted.”said Edward. “Too young.” the King remarked about the 14-year-old daughter of the Duke of Cumberland. “Too much like a sister to me.” when shown Worsley's only daughter as an option. Worsley smiled as he took the final sheet off of the final portrait. Edward stood struck by the pale beauty of the green eyed duchess. Worsley seeing the king becoming entranced, smiled to his mother before hr spoke up, “This is Matilda Cornwell, Duchess of Suffolk, the only surviving child of Henry Cornwell, the Duke of Suffolk, as you know he died fighting beside your father during the rebellion of 1612, she had not even been born yet. Her mother died two days after her birth and she was raised by close friends of her family. She received the best of educations, is known for her quiet voice but is smarter than most men in any room. She speaks German, Latin, Russian and French. She comes with a large dowry that does not even make a dent into the fortune left to her. She is the same age as you, your grace and as young and vivacious.”. “However?” The king questioned his friend. “She was granted an annulment by the Pope after twelve years of marriage to the Earl of Surrey just about a year ago.” Worsley hesitantly reveled. “Twelve years?” the king stood shocked. “She has been married since she was eleven, how old is the Earl of Surrey. “ the King questioned again. “I believe he just turned forty your grace.” The Earl answered. “She was married for more then half her life to a man more then twice her age? What were the grounds of annulment, did she fail to produce an heir?” Edward walked closer to Matilda's portrait. “Actually your grace, she never got the chance to produce an heir as she and the Earl never consummated their marriage.” Worsely revealed. “They were married for that long and never laid together?” The king said shocked. “My son, Surrey has a bit of a reputation.” the Queen mother walked to her son's side. “He had many mistresses.” Edward assumed. “No, actually it is rumored he is impotent. His reputation is for the fact he abused that poor girl for most of their marriage. She has survived quite a bit in her short life time.” Worsley answered as he stood on the opposite side of the king. Edward looked long at the panting, admiring the great beauty of the duchess. “Should you propose a marriage on my behalf to the Duchess, Earl Worsley, I would not object.” The king smiled. “You don't want to meet her first, my love” Elizabeth looked up at her son. “No mother, trust me when I say, I know this will turn out well.” Edward smiled and stroked the panting with the back of his hand before walking out the room. 

Charles Worsley soon set off on horseback for the short ride to Westhrope Hall. 

 

Matilda's POV (present day):

The Duchess left her chambers upon hearing a fuss at the front gates of her home. She strode down her corridor as the large doors opened. The herald announced the arrival of Charles Worsley, Earl of Essex. “My Lord.” Matilda curtsied. “My Lady.” Worsley bowed. “May I ask what it is that brought you to Suffolk?” Matilda politely quipped. “Of course my Lady, I am hear on behalf of King Edward the Fourth to extend his honor of asking for your hand in marriage. “ Worsley announced. Matilda stood shocked, not sure of she heard correctly. “The king wants to marry me?” She questioned. “Yes my lady, he saw your portrait and was immediately enamored with you. He is even willing to forego a dowry should you choose it.” the Earl answered. Sir John Leroy, a life long friend of Matilda's mother walked up behind his ward. “If it pleases you my lord, please tell the king, Lady Matilda accepts his most generous proposal, and she would gladly extend a dowry to his highness.” Leroy bowed. “Do I have any say is this Sir John?” Matilda turned and looked at him. “You are telling me you would turn down the only chance you will ever have to be Queen of England.” Sir John answered. “What if I do not want to be queen, what if I just want to spend my days out here. Marriage has never worked out well for me, I'd much rather not do it again. Earl Worsley, please send the King my deepest thank you, but I will decline his kind offer-”. Matilda was quickly pulled away. “I am in control of your dowry until you are twenty-five.” Sir John looked hard into Matilda's eyes. “I choose who you marry, and whether you like it or not, you will be marrying the King.” The duchess thought for a few seconds before walking back into the presence of the Earl of Essex. “Please tell the king that I do accept his most kind proposal. And that I look forward to being his queen.” Matilda answered with a hint of defeat in her voice before walking back through corridor to her chambers, scared of yet another unknown marriage she had no choice in. Light streams of tears began to fall down her face 

 

King Edward's POV: 

“The Duchess was honored to hear of your wish to marry her and graciously accepted your engagement offer, Sir John Leroy, the guardian in place to hold her trust, offered a dowry of 500,000 pounds, should your grace find that acceptable.” Worsley smiled to his King. “When shall she arrive in London, Worsley?” Edward questioned looking out the window of his office. “She started packing the morning after I left, once her house is in order, she shouldn't be long after that. I do believe by the beginning of the week.”Worsely bowed as he soon left after continuing their conversation for a few minutes. 

“Shall I congratulate you baby brother?” the Princess Catherine smiled as she walked in to her brothers bed chamber. “Ah big sister, I thank you. Mother's incessant pestering has finally paid off. I have chosen a bride.” Edward chimed approaching his older sister. Catherine, who was a woman of short stature, raised on her toes and hugged her quite tall brother. “I am sure it shall bring you happiness not matched by anything.” she whispered in her ear. “Are you okay, returning to court after what happened?” Edward stated alluding to the recent death of Catherine's husband Louis, heir of the Holy Roman Empire. “Wallowing in sadness will not bring my dear Louis back, instead being happy for the ones I love will warm my heart, as he was such a loving man.” Catherine smiled. “Well I am glad, my bride has chosen to remained veiled until our wedding, at least in front of me. I shall need you to become friends and tell me everything I should know about her, and if her beauty is as great as it was painted.” Edward pointing to the portrait he kept by his fireplace. 

 

Matilda's POV:

she felt her heart leap to her throat and her stomach sink as her carriage pulled up to the Tower of London, there was no way out now of a marriage she did not want in the first place. Her nervousness was apparent to her ladies as she began rubbing the space between her thumb and forefinger together. It was a habit she first noticed 13 long years ago when she was forced into her first marriage. “DO not worry Duchess, the King has a long reputation of being a kind man. He will not hurt you.” Anne, her dearest friend spoke. “I also heard he has a castle full of women and bastards. The King might not be as kind as he wants his subjects to believe.” Matilda answered. She looked up as the gates opened, there was no way of escaping now. She just prayed for a marriage and her new life completely different than what she has ever known.


	2. As nervous as I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duchess arrives at court as the week before races by full of nerves and sleepless nights. 
> 
> WARNING: There is some vague mentions of past abuse and mentioning of heavy scarring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to DawnOfTheMorning for the kudos, it means a lot.

Matilda's POV: 

Her hands still fidgeting, she slowly walked up to the intimidating doors of the royal apartments at the Tower of London. She was soon ushered in and greeted by the Queen Mother and the Princess Catherine, the Kings older sister. “Duchess Cornwell, it is so great to finally meet you.” Catherine quickly steeped forward grabbing her soon to be sister by law's hand. Matilda curtsied “The pleasure is mine, Princess.” She awaited permission to raise her head again. “I beg of you, call me Cat.” the princess said as she hugged the nervous Queen to be. “This is my mother, Elizabeth the Queen Mother.” Catherine guided Matilda over to her mother. She curtsied again, “Your grace, it is my pleasure.” Matilda soon realized where the kindness of Cat came from. “You may call me Your Grace if you would like, but I would prefer you call me Mother, as soon you shall be my daughter.” Elizabeth smiled bringing her hand to Matilda's face. “You have no idea how happy I was to hear that you accepted my son's proposal. I have wanted him to marry for quite some time, and now I understood why he waited. A woman like you does not come along very often.” Mother embraced her soon to be daughter by law. “Now my brother tells me you wish to remain veiled until your wedding day, would you mind me inquiring as to why?” Cat interlaced elbows with Matilda and began walking. “As I am sure you both are aware, last year I was granted an annulment from the Archbishop of Canterbury. My first marriage...” she began to trail off, not quite sure if she should explain the horrors she experienced for 12 long years, or for the matter if she could speak of them. “It was not a good marriage, and I had the choice of remaining veiled then and chose not to take it.” she explained. “So you are doing it this time in hopes this marriage will not be like the last.” Cat finished her thought for her. The duchess smiled in agreement. “Well, we took it upon ourselves to find you some elegant veils to wear. It is but a week and a half until your weeding, and there things you must be present for alongside the King.” Mother said. 

They soon entered a exquisite bedchamber. “This was originally the king's chambers, but he thought that you might like them better.” Cat explained. Matilda was so taken aback by the beauty in every little design she saw. She soon noticed several veils laid out on her bed. “These are beyond lovely, I do thank you both.” the duchess beamed “There is a special dinner tonight to mark your arrival, everyone in the Tower shall be there. One of your ladies will draw you a bath and help with your dress. We will see you later Duchess.” Cat and the Queen Mother exited her room. One of her ladies soon came to fetch her. “Ma'am, your bath is ready.” Matilda followed. She was helped out of her dress, the thick scars along her back and legs no longer startling her friends. She lowered herself into the perfectly warm water. “Would you mind giving me some time to myself.” She asked. Her ladies bowed and left. She soon heard the door to her bed open once more. “Just a bit longer, I am quite enjoying my bath.” She lightly shouted. “I do apologize my Duchess, I just wanted to come to inform you of the dinner in your honor tonight.” a deep voice answered. “Who are you?” Matilda brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. “I am Edward, or in a bit over a week, you can call me husband if you wish.” Matilda hear the slight laughter in his voice. “I am so sorry your grace, I did not know it was you. I thought my ladies had returned or a page boy had come in.” He heard the water moving from in the next room. “No need to apologize Duchess, I should have knocked first forgive me, please finish your bath. I will see you at dinner tonight.” He said walking to the door. “See you tonight your grace.” Matilda answered. 

Matilda's Ladies, Mary and Anne soon returned as the Duchess entered her bedchamber again. They soon discussed her outfit for dinner. Matilda walked over to a dressing mirror. She let the cloth covering her drop from her back and twisted to get a look at the thick scars that adorned her back. “Do you think the King knows about these, will he be revolted when we lay together?” She spoke, not talking to anyone in particular. “His Majesty does know quite a lot about your marriage to the Earl, I do believe he knows that you have some markings.” Anne answered. “My dear Anne, I do not think markings is the right word for these...” She trailed off on her thought. “My only solace is that they reside on my back, I do not have to see them if I do not want to.” Matilda walked to her ladies, “I should get ready, I have quite a lot of people to meet before the dinner starts.” She slipped her shift over her head. A corset soon followed. Clothing was the last thing she cared about. Mary finished tying her dress in place as Anne fixed her hair up and placed the veil over her face. “You look exquisite ma'am.” Anne exclaimed.

Edwards POV:

“Are you sure you want to wear all black Your Grace, it is a happy occasion not one to look like you are in mourning.” the kings dresser, Harry asked. “I do not wish to upstage the duchess. As I do not know what she is wearing, I will play safe.” Edward answered. Soon adorned with his livery collar, there was a knock at the door. Harry walked over and opened to see Lady Anne of the Duchess' court. “I beg your pardon for interrupting you, your grace. I just wanted to inform you that the Duchess is ready to be introduced at court when you are ready.” Anne kept her head bowed. “Harry, please get my crown, I will walk back with Lady, may I ask your name.” Edward walked over. “Anne Cleary, your grace.” she quickly answered. “I will walk with Lady Anne over to the Queens chambers.” Edward said lowering his head so Harry could put his crown on. 

“Now Lady Anne, may I ask you to describe what the duchess looks like?” Edward asked as they turned a corner, wondering if the painting was just or not. “She is quite beautiful with the most striking green eyes and pale skin.” Anne answered. “Do you know why she has chosen to remain veiled until our wedding?” he questioned. “As you know, the Duchess was married once before.” Anne began, the king nodded. “It was not a happy one, she believes if she does things the opposite of how she did them before her first marriage, things will be different this time.” Anne answered. “I do hope she knows that no matter what, I would never do anything that would hurt her the way the Earl of Surrey did. I was raised by my mother, she would chop my hands off if she ever found out I hurt a woman in that manner.” Edward insisted. “Your grace, may I say something to you?” Anne questioned. Edward permitted. “Matilda is a kind woman, smart and clever beyond her years, she will make a great Queen, one to be loved by the whole of England. I just ask you to be patient with her. She was raised by strong women, she has opinions and she could quite easily run a country herself, but she has trouble with expressing herself in certain manners. She may have a soft voice, but that voice holds quite a lot of ideas and knowledge that would benefit any man. King, Lord or commoner. I feel if you are quick to anger, you will miss out on a great woman.” Anne exclaimed, soon letting out a slight breath of relief. “I will take that under advisement.” Edward said knocking on the door of the Duchess' chambers. “Your grace.” Mary answered curtsying before moving over to reveal Matilda who did the same. “You look exquisite, Duchess.” Edward held out his hand. 

 

Matilda's POV: 

Introductions and dinner quite overwhelmed her. Large crowds and the voices of people whispering about her did nothing to ease her fears about becoming Queen. Her nervous habit returned often that night and she was soon relieved when she was back in her bedroom. A knock at her door followed by the soft yet firm voice of Princess Catherine followed asking for permission to enter. The door opened and Catherine soon walked over and sat on the edge of Matilda's bed. “I wanted to congratulate you Duchess. You did a marvelous job tonight. I know how overwhelming this part of it can be, but you handed it with such grace. You acted every bit a Queen. “Thank you, your-Cat. To be honest, I was terrified the entire night.” Matilda smiled. “And please, call me Maddie, I much prefer it.” She smiled. “Of course, do sleep well Maddie, tomorrow you will be fitted for a wedding dress and a coronation dress, before you know it, you will be a wife and a Queen.” Catherine smiled and left.

After tossing and turning, unable to sleep, Maddie left her bed and walked over to the large window and sat on the ledge. The sky was clear, she looked at the moon and the stars trying to find a constellation in the pitch black sky. Before long she rested her head on the corner of the window and drifted off to sleep. The next week seemed to pass by quicker than she thought imaginable. A wedding and coronation planned in no time. Maddie's nerves only seemed to get worse. She could not bring herself to eat much and sleep was seldom. 

“My Maddie” the Duchess heard a familiar voice while walking through the apartments and quickly turned around. A bright smile soon appeared on her face as she put her veil behind her head as she saw one of the women who raised her, Margaret Andrews, Countess of Leicester walking down the long corridor. Maddie hastily walked over and embraced the woman she considered a mother. Her Ladies Anne and Mary smiled as did Cat, who hadn't really seen the Duchess smile much in the week or so she had been with her. Maddie and Margaret soon walked back over to her ladies and soon-to-be sister. “Cat, may I introduce you to Margaret Andrews, Countess of Leicester.” Cat bowed her head and smiled. “Countess, this is Princess Catherine, the sister of the King.” Maddie smiled. Margret soon curtsied. “It is an honor to meet you, your grace. Especially for such a happy occasion.” The countess smiled. “The pleasure is all mine. I understand Maddie thinks of you as a mother, Countess, may I say you did a marvelous job in raising her. She is the epitome of class and elegance.” Cat said walking to the other side of the countess. “Thank you for your kind words, but I can't the credit. Matilda was born with the class and grace of a queen. It brings me so much joy knowing that she is to become one.” Margaret smiled at her adopted daughter. “I am sure you did her mother quite proud.” the Princess quipped, immediately noticing the joy leave their faces. She soon stopped. “Oh, I am so sorry, I did not mean to cause you sadness. I-” the princess was unsure of what to say next. “It is fine, your grace. Maddie's mother was my dearest friend, I see so much of her in my Maddie.” The countess smiled as she gently placed her hands on the Duchesses face. “It pains me to know my dear Isabel cannot be hear to see her daughter marry and become queen, she would be so proud of the woman you have become my dearest Maddie.” Tears soon pooled in the Duchesses eyes. “Now this is a happy occasion, I would like to see your dress my dear, I say we all go and take a look.” Margret wiped a tear drop off Maddie's cheek and walked with the women to Maddie's chambers. 

 

Edwards POV:

It was the night before his wedding, the day approached quicker than he thought possible. Edward found it quite hard to sleep. He put on a robe and took a walk hoping it would quickly tire him so he could sleep some before the ceremony. Before he realized where he was going, he looked upon the doors of his bride-to-be. He began to pace, not sure if he should knock, not even sure if she was awake. A faint noise stopped him and he put his ear to the door. He heard something sliding across the floor. With a bit of hesitation, he knocked on the door. “Duchess, it is Edward, I was wondering if I could come in, I would like to have a small chat.” he didn't hear an immediate response and turned to walk away. He stopped when he heard duchesses faint voice say come in. She was siting on the window sill, a folding screen stood between them. “What did you want to talk about, your grace?” the duchess asked. “How are you settling into life at court?' he quickly responded. “Very well, everyone has been very kind.” She said bringing her knees up to her chest. Edward couldn't see more the a silhouette through the folding screen. “I don't believe court life is what you wanted to talk about, your grace.” Maddie soon retorted. “You are quite right..” he trailed off. “...I supposed I just wanted to see if you were as nervous as I am. But by the sound of your voice, you seem to be quite steadfast about the next couple of days.” he walked over to the door about to leave when Maddie spoke up. “To be truthful, your grace. I am completely terrified.” “About the wedding or becoming queen?” the king questioned. “The ceremony does not frighten me, the marriage does somewhat. But I feel so long as you are not as cruel as Essex is, I should be okay. However, I have no idea what it entails to be a monarch.” Maddie answered turning her head from the silhouette of the king to the great big moon beyond the window. She heard the door open and she laid her head on her knees figuring she would not hear a response from the king. “I will never harm you like Surrey did, I promise you that.” Edward broke the silence. Tears began to fall down Maddie's face. “And from what I am told about you, and what I have gathered from being in your presence, I do believe you will make an excellent Queen. One every king in Europe will wish the had. Goodnight Duchess.” he began closing the door. “Maddie, please call me Maddie.” She smiled looking up. Edward returned the unseen gesture, “Teddy, is what my family calls me”. “Goodnight Teddy.”


	3. A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerves run high as King Edward and Duchess Matilda's wedding day has approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to combine the wedding and the coronation, but thought it would have went on too long. Let me know if you like it, sorry for the delay in the chapter. I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas.

Matilda's POV:

“My lady, my lady...” Lady Anne Cleary gave a gently nudge to the Duchess. “It is your wedding day.” she exclaimed, a large smile across her face. Maddie had been up most of the night, the small chat with the King reminded her how terrified she was. She only fell asleep on the large windowsill for a mere few hours. With in a few minutes. Maddie had finally awaken. A warm bath on a chilly October morning gave end to some of her uneasiness. “My dear Maddie.” she heard a familiar voice call out, that of the woman who would become her sister a mere few hours from now. “Mother and I have come to help you get ready.” she heard as Cat's steps grew a bit closer from the other side of the door. Maddie soon stood up and wrapped some cloth around her to dry off. She walked back into her bedchamber, a room fill with women smiling at her. She walked over to the standing mirror as Mary brought over a brand new shift. With out thinking much of it, she let the cloth around her body fall to the floor. Mary and Anne were used to the scars on her back. Princess Catherine and The Kings Mother, however had only heard the rumors of Surrey's cruel behavior. They never did see the results of it. They both let out an unexpected loud gasp. Maddie quickly threw her shift on and turned to her soon to be sister and mother. “I am sorry, I have become accustomed to only Mary and Anne helping me dress, and they have grown use to the markings. I assure you, they do not hurt and look far worse then they are.” she grabbed one hand of each of the horrified ladies in an attempt to reassure them with a forced smile. “We should focus on the wedding, I believe today will be a very happy occasion.” Lady Mary said, trying to refocus the attention on the occasion of the day.

Soon a corset was strapped on, straightening up Maddie's posture, something that had been quite terrible since her first marriage. She had became quiet and reserved from years of abuse. A stunning white lace gown followed with a matching veil to finish it off. Now all that stood between Matilda Cornwell becoming the wife King Edward the Fourth of England was a carriage ride to Westminster Abbey and the long walk to the alter. Her heart sunk further and further into the pits of her stomach as the carriage got closer to the Abbey. Much to her surprise on the journey to the church was met the hoards of people cheering along the streets. They threw white flower petals at the Queen-to-Be's procession. Cheers filled her ears, while it didn't do much to calm her nerves, it did bring about a smile to her face. 

Edwards POV: 

He glanced over his shoulder to see the people whispering. Most of the guests, whiled cloaked in love, friendship and respect, secretly had their own agendas. He had heard the gossip whispered at court. “The king does but a handful of things, eat, sleep, fuck and father bastards”, “he is much to look at, handsome as the day is long, but not much behind it, I fear his father took the rest of the brains when he passed”. Edward was never poised to be king, he was never the Prince of Wales, that was his brother Henry, all of England loved Henry. Edward grew up as the Duke of York, the title that told everyone in his life that he was the spare. While he was needed, he knew Henry is what his parents wanted, what England wanted. But when his brother died the year before their father passed, Edward's life took on a drastic change. No more was he going to be, at most, a leading soldier in his brothers armies. He would be commanding them, deciding if something is worth a war, the cost of lives and money. All of these thoughts came rushing through his head. Was he making the right choice of bride, his mother told him, the country needed an English Queen, they had grown tired of foreign ones. His mother the product of the one time King of France, and the woman meant to be his brothers wife, the eldest daughter of the King of Spain. That was the only time he ever heard good about one of his choices, when he decided that England would not honor Spain's marriage contract, he would seek a different bride from his brother. Done not because Edward wanted a English queen, but simply for the fact he did not want to marry. But his mother would not relent, the moment he had the crown placed on his head, she had not stopped bringing up his need to marry. 

Well she finally had her wish. His train of thought stopped as the choir changed song, the sound of heads quickly turning in one direction, and the doors of Westminster Abbey opening. Edward was never shy around woman, quite the opposite, while the rumors of his 'castle full of whores and bastards' was profoundly untrue, he did love woman. But something was different about Matilda. He never had trouble taking any piece of clothing off of woman, but the Duchess, she wouldn't even let him see her face in person. What if the artist who painted her portrait was trying to be kind to her, what if she looked nothing like what he was shown. He still hadn't had more then a few sentences shared with her. Her intelligence and beauty was talked about, but it was not uncommon to lie, Essex was his closest friend, but even Edward knew he would say anything to put his friend at ease. The thought was soon followed by a tap to the elbow by Essex to remind the king he needed to put his hand out to his bride. 

He somehow managed to hear her heartbeat, faint but knew is must have been echoing for her. Half alert to what was going on, he managed to help her follow the procedures of the ceremony. He tugged gently on her hand when it was time for them to pray. Helped braced her balanced so she could rise again to hear the long, drawn out prayers and speeches the Archbishop needed to make. With a clearing of his throat, Canterbury began the biggest choice he has had to make since becoming king seven months ago. Neither of them thought each other heard the instructions to repeat after the Archbishop.

“I, Matilda, take thee, Edward, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, to cherish and obey, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith and pledge myself to you” Edward felt a smile cross his face. 

“I, Edward, take thee, Matilda, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith and pledge myself to you” the King managed to repeat as he slid a simple gold band on Matilda's hand. The moment he has wanted for the past weeks. In a simple swift he looked upon his new bride, her head bowed at first, but in a quick second he was staring into a set of emerald eyes, the most beautiful he had ever seen. The sight of her mesmerized him for a moment before he remembered he had one last thing to do. He put two fingers under her chin and brought her lips up to met his. Edward could not feel his heart beat for those few but precious seconds. 

He once again took her hand in his, they began to walk back down the isle, this time as man and wife to the choir singing and smiles surrounding them. A short ride through loud cheers and flower petals showering down from above, and they were back at the great hall in the Tower of London. 

Matilda's POV

Her new sister and mother quickly shuffled Maddie into her chambers. “It was a wonderful ceremony, you look breathtaking, but it is time to change into a different dress.” Cat explained as Anne and Mary quickly stripped her of her wedding dress. Soon it was replaced by a stunning purple gown. “Edward had it made for you, he wanted his new queen to look the part she will soon undertake.” The Kings mother smiled as she grabbed her new daughters hands while Maddie's ladies finished up with the corset. Just as the Queen Mother adorned her daughter by law with a small but exquisite crown there was a knock on the door. Lady Anne soon rushed to open it. “I do beg your pardon my ladies, but I was hoping to have a moment alone with my wife.” Edward finished looking directly into the eyes of his new bride. All the ladies bowed and began to leave as his mother walked up to him, “Congratulations my love, I beyond happy for you.” she whispered in his ear before leaving and closing the door behind her. 

He noticed Matilda's chest breathing quite hard. “I swore I heard your heart beating during the ceremony.” he smiled, trying to break the tension in the air. “I wouldn't doubt it, I had a hard time hearing the Archbishop over the pounding in my chest.” she joked along. “I-” they both spoke aloud. Each smiling when the other stopped. Edward motioned for Maddie to speak. “I wanted to thank you for the dress-” she smiled while looking down and pulling at the skirt. “I don't think I have ever had anything quite as beautiful.” she looked back up to met his gaze. She could tell he was keeping a thought to himself. “Well, it is only right that the next Queen of England be he most elegant woman in the country. Your clothes should match the beauty that you are.” He smiled. “What did you want to talk about your grace?” she asked. “uh, well-” he staggered, walking a bit to his left so he was fully away from the door. “I don't know how to start this without sounding a bit crude.” he nervously played with the hair on the back of his neck. “You may be blunt with me, your grace. I know it isn't common with woman, but I do not scare easily.” Matilda smiled. “Its about the consummation of our marriage.” a weird grimace came across his face as he avoided looking into the emeralds in her eyes. She muttered a simple oh before asking what it was he needed to tell her about. “My council is forcing us to have a bedding ceremony-” he began, she took a seat on the edge of her bed- “they want to make sure our marriage is legitimate. They are only worried because your first marriage was annulled on the biases of non-consummation. They do mean well by it, I promise.” he moved so he was in her eye line. “No, I quite understand, I just did not think that my wedding night would be shared with other people in the room.” she looked up with a bleak expression on her face. “Well there is some good news on that. I have manged to convince my council to hold off on the ceremony until after you are crowned Queen.” he sat next to her, a smile on his face made with the hope to calm her. “Thank you, your Grace, that is very kind of you.” she couldn't muster up the courage to look her new husband in the eyes. “I meant was I said last night, you are my wife, I do wish for you to call me Teddy.” Edward gently placed his hand over hers. “I apologize, I supposed I am just not used to calling a king anything but 'your Grace'” she lifted her head and smiled at him. He squeezed her hand ever so gently, “I do believe we should join this party.” he said smiling. “Yes, its almost like two people got married or something.” Maddie joked as she was helped out of her sitting position by her new husband. “It does seem so, I wonder who?” he joked, opening the door of her chambers and following her out.


End file.
